yo quisiera
by kikio Kazami
Summary: es un song fic y espero que les guste bye
1. Chapter 1

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**tu pañuelo de lagrimas,**

**de amores perdidos.**

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**tu llanto no cesa,**

**yo solo te acaricio.**

**y me dices por que la vida**

**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**yo solo te abrazo**

**y te consuelo.**

**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**

**de tu próximo encuentro,**

**sabes que te cuido.**

Estaba con Alice acaba de terminar con ren ya que lo había descubierto besándose con fabia una de sus mejores amigas estaba muy triste y yo queriendo matar a ese idiota

Shun porque – dijo yo solo arque una ceja en forma de duda - por que el amor es tan cruel con migo siempre que me enamoro termino lastimada – dijo llorando

Alice no deves caer por un amor un día llegara ese ser para ti especial mente – dije acariciando tu cabello

Shun aunque ren me haiga engañado seguirá siendo amigos de los demás que debo hacer cuando lo vea – dijo ella escondida en mi pecho

No te preocupes precisa sabes que yo siempre te cuidare – dije dándole un beso en la frente

**Lo que no sabes es que**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

Siempre estado enamorado de ti aunque yo se que tu demi no no sabes cuanto me duele verte llorando y daría mi vida por que tu fueras feliz ,te juro que si tu te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos yo nunca te dañaría yo quisiera ser ese porque de que siempre seas feliz

**Tu te me quedas viendo,**

**y me preguntas si algo**

**me esta pasando,**

**y yo no se que hacer,**

**si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**

**quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,**

**pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,**

**y que solo en mi mente**

**vivas para siempre...**

tan sumerjido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando dejaste de llorar y te me quedaste viendo

shun te preocupa o sucede algo – dijiste secando los rastros de lagrimas

claro que no solo quiero que tu estes bien – dije en parte era cierto si supieras que muero por ti desde el primer día que te vi pero tengo miedo a que me rechases tu siendo tan dulce y tierna por que quedrias estar con alguien como yo

si tu estuvieras con migo pobre de aquel que te llegase a lastimar

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

**yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**

**tu vida...**

por eso yo quisiera ser ese porquien te pasaras noches enteras pensado en el

tmb quisiera ser por el que te levantes con muchas ganas de seguir adelante yo quisiera ser tu vida entara así como tu eres la mi i love you Alice Gehabich

_**bueno este es un sonfic de la canción **__yo quisiera_ **espero y les guste se que es muy poco romantico pero va deacuerdo ala canción y si quieren que ponga cuando shun se le declara a Alice díganme en un review pliss bueno no vemos bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La declaración de shun Kazami **_

Shun pov

Estaba pensándolo demasiado le diría a Alice o no yo no estaba seguro de si a ella yo le gustaba mas de cómo un amigo la invite a salir y fuimos al lago era nuestro lugar favorito

Alice y como has estado digo desde lo de ren – dije tratando de sacar tema

Mmm supongo que bien ya tego muchas ofertas – dijo ella sonriendo

Mmm alguien te interesa – dije la verdad eso me molesta

Si supongo – dijo ¿neviosa?

Y bueno quien es – pregunte

Prometes que si te digo no te enojaras – dijo

Mm porque abria de enojarme – dije la verdad ya desde hace rato estaba enojado

Es que es anubias – dijo

Que ese tonto Alice – dije

Bueno esque es muy guapo y lindo – dijo – además buen partido - yo solo frunci el ceño – acaso conoces a alguien mejor digo se nota que el me quiere

Si al igual que ren – dije – sabes que lo que pasa es que tu estas ciega y no ves alas personas que tienes frente a ti – me levante dispuesto a irme

Shun que es lo que te pasa – dijo ella molesta sujetándome el brazo no conteste – dime – exigió – en eso me votie zafándome de su agarre y yo la sujete de las dos muñecas y la estanpe contra un árbol

Quieres saber por que me porto así – dije apretándolo tanto de las muñecas como del cuerpo

Shun suéltame me lastimas – dijo ella asustada

Tu no entiende verdad – dije con una sonrisa melancólica – no entiendes que yo TE AMO Alice – dije a punta de lagrimas ella solo abrió mucho los ojos - te amo Alice siempre lo he hecho – dije suavemente

Shun yo… - trato de decir

Alice yo se que no sientes lo mismo por mi perro ya no soportaría verte con otro o verte lastimada – dije las lagrimas empezaban

Yo también te amo shun – solto de repente y me abrazo

Que – dije pero me interrumpió

Eres muy tonto – dijo ella - yo siempre te e amado pero pensé que tu no me querías por eso quería olvidarte con otro chico pero nunca pude lo siento no sabia que te lastimaba – dijo ami oído

Alice – la separe un poco tenia lagrimas en sus ojos yo sola mente la bese fue un beso tierno y dulce el sabor de sus labios es hipnotizarte – Alice quieres ser mi novia – ella solo me volvió a besar cuando nos separamos – eso es un si

Si shun si quiero ser tu novia – dijo y me abrazo – promete que tu nunca me aras llorar

Lo prometo Alice y tampoco dejare que nadie lo haga – dije

_**POR FIN LOGRE **__**SER ESE POR QUE**__** TU ERES FELIZ**_

**BUENO AQUÍ LA CONFECION DE SHUN NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESTO ASIQ UE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN RR PLIS BYE **


End file.
